HHr and other drabbles
by Dappledvine
Summary: Just some random drabbles list of couples ill do in chapter 1, BTW the last one is a joke unless you want me to write one.


H/Hr drabbles

Disclaimer: I, as much I would love to, do not own Harry potter or any thing I just own the plot. If I did Harry and Hermione would be together and Ron with Luna, and Gennie with Neville, and me and my Draco.

Summery: Well not much to say its just gunna be a lot of drabbles so ya you can go a head a read. PLEASE R&R.

Just to let you knew Harry and Cho's kiss never happened.

Chapter 1: Hermione's memory

Hermione slipped out of the secret room, where Dumbledore's Army practiced. It was the last meeting for the year, before Christmas break. She started for the stairs that would lead to the Gryffindor tower. She was stopped by a girl, her age with raven black hair.

"'ello Hermione." The girl said. Hermione recognized her as Raven Hawksworth, from the Slytherin house. Hermione nodded back, Raven was probably the only Slytherin she could stand let alone befriend. Raven was also the only Slytherin in Dumbledore's Army.

"I saw that your Patronus was an otter, mines a wolf." She said. Hermione bit her bottom lip, remembering what Harry had said about finding a very happy memory, she had found one but she wasn't proud of it. "Hermione are you listening?" Raven asked annoyed.

Hermione snapped back into awareness. "what? oh ya." She muttered. "Ok because its not like you to zone off like that." Raven said nonchalantly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well back to what I was saying, well asking really what was your memory?" Raven continued.

Hermione went rigged. "Come you can tell me, I wont tell any one." Raven coaxed. "Only if you tell me yours first." The brunette said trying to buy sometime. "Okay" Raven said blushing deeply. "Mine was from when I kissed Draco." Raven said, her cheeks the same shade as a tomato. Hermione blinked in surprise but decided to question her friend later.

"Ok I told mine now you tell yours." Raven said. Hermione bit her lip again. "Well mines was more of a dream really, I asked Harry if it would still work, and he said it would." She said. "Ok get on with it" Raven said impatiently.

"Fine" Hermione said, the dream had been on her mind since she had it from what she'd read telling someone would help her. "I kissed Harry" it was barley a whisper. Raven put a hand over her mouth to keep from shouting 'What!' "You what?" Raven whispered back.

"It was a dream, Raven." Hermione said blushing. "I know that but dreams have meanings. Maybe you love him." An evil smile crept on to Raven's face. "No I don't" Hermione lied. "Your lying, Hermione, I've know you since before first year." That was true. The year before Hogwarts started, Raven had moved next door to Hermione. "Fine I do love him, but what if he doesn't love me like that back, it would ruin our friendship, he'd hate me."

Raven put a hand on her friends shoulder. "No he wouldn't Hermione" Trying to comfort her. "Yes he would." Hermione said. "I'll bet you any thing he feels the same about you." Raven protested.

"I doubt it" Hermione muttered. "Fine let's go ask him." Raven said grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her back toward the secret room. "What? Absolutely not Raven." Hermione said pulling out of the Slytherin's grip.

Raven look at her evilly before take a few steps toward the room and away from Hermione. "Ok, I'll go with out you" She said turning on her heel and running toward the room.

"Raven get back here!" Hermione said chasseing after the black haired girl. She saw Raven turn the corner and followed her. Hermione turned the corner and ran into something. She looked up "Watch where your going!" she said but when she saw who it was the words stuck in her throat.

She met Harry's green gaze. Over his shoulder Raven stood there with her arms cross and a smug smile. "Hi Hermione" Harry said. "Hi" Hermione said looking back at him. "Hermione is there something you would like to tell Harry" Raven said. Harry gave her a questioning look and looked back at Hermione. "What does she mean?" He asked.

"Nothing" Hermione said quickly. "Tell him or I will" Raven threatened. Hermione gulped and just stood there. Harry looked at her concern "Hermione is every thing all right." She didn't answer.

"Have it your way" Raven said. She looked at Harry. "She loves you." She said. Hermione looked at her feet, tears in her eyes. Harry looked from Raven to Hermione. "Is that true?" He asked. Hermione nodded silently.

Harry put a hand on her chin and made her look up at hem. Hermione suddenly felt his lips on hers. Her eyes widened then closed. He put the other hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Hermione thought she heard Raven say 'about time.'

Minuets later the two broke apart gasping for air. Harry leaned in a whispered in Hermione's ear "I love you to".


End file.
